Poems
by JarethsxLolita
Summary: Poems about everyone. In their POVs Knuckles, Shadow's, and Sonic's poems are up!
1. Chapter 1 I am Knuckles

In SA1 Knuckles ponders why **he **was chosen to be the Master Emeralds Guardian. Why it was his job. I wrote a poem about it in Knuckles POV. 

*=I am Knuckles=*

__

I am Knuckles.

Knuckles the echidna.

Guardian of the Master Emerald.

Forever alone.

Loner of the island that I am cursed upon.

I was born on Angel Island.

High in the heavens.

To be a guardian. 

It's my mission.

My job, my gift, my curse.

I sit alone on this lonely island.

Isolated from the others.

I'm all by myself.

When I'm with others or in a crowd. 

That's when I feel the most alone.

I feel regret, painful regret.

Curiosity, curious of my past.

A shadowed past.

I have no clue about.

I have no family.

I don't need one.

I don't need friends either.

Everyone thinks I do though.

I feel regret, sorrow, and strength.

Nothing else.

I can never love.

Love....Love that's just a weakness.

I have much strength, but they're also my weaknesses...

No I have no weakness!

Independence is what I am.

Like a tree with no one's help alone...

Alone I grow.

Alone...All by myself.

I can't rely on anyone else.

Just me just myself.

Alone on the cursed Island I'll live on forever.

Forever....Forever a pawn on this cursed island.

I need no one else.

No one needs me besides the Master Emerald.

Only two things live on my lonely island.

Myself and the Master Emerald.

It's as much alive as I am.

Or am I alive?

Is this actually living?

Being a prisoner of this island?

Who knows? 

I most certainly don't.

I'll find out...Someday....Maybe...

Until I do...I am Knuckles.

I am Knuckles.

Knuckles the echidna.

Guardian of the Master Emerald.

Forever alone.

Author's Note: Hey whatcha think? Was it good? was it bad? I dunno I'm asking. Please tell me just no flames. Does this capture Knuckles angst and loneliness? I really hope you did. Don't worry I'll update my other stories soon. Until then Dreaming Wolf says, "Goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2 Shadows

Hi all Dreaming Wolf here. After I wrote the Knuckles poem I decided to write this poem about one of my fav characters Shadow. ::Drools:: This is in his POV.

*=Shadows=*

__

A shadow? 

Is that what I am?

A fake? 

I am Shadow the Ultimate Life form.

Or so I thought.

No light in my life...Just shadows. 

Only shadows except for...Maria...

Maria my angel, my friend.

Sweet Maria...Sweet Maria is dead. 

And it's my fault she is.

If only I saved her if only I could have protected her!

If only it was me that was shot instead of her! 

If only what regretful words that pass my lips thousands of times.

Regret....Regret is such a painful thing I put up with. 

They say I'm a hero, but I'm not. 

I'm not a hero at all. 

I couldn't save Maria.

I sit in darkness alone.

I need no one.

Maybe I'm just bad luck.

Or maybe...

A shadow?

Is that what I am? 

A fake?

Maybe I am a shadow.

Maybe that's all I am.

Because I'm trapped.

Trapped in shadows. 

I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog.

Author's Note: Hey is this one as angst as Knuckles' poem? I know all of you think I'm a dark, angst person, but that what's happens when I listen to Evanescence before going to sleep. Anyway I hope you enjoyed until the next poem! Later! 


	3. Chapter 3 Forever Running

Hey all I'm back I decided to write this one about the one the only Sonic the Hedgehog! Okay here's the third poem hope ya enjoy!

*=Forever Running=*

__

I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.

Hero, idol, and all around good guy.

I only wish it was that simple.

I find a refuge through everything.

Running.

Forever running.

The wind blowing in my face.

The rush of everything whizzing past me.

Time stops and only I go.

Nothing else is there just me running.

Faster, and faster, and faster!

Of the world I become the master.

My world is a place of worry, and fear.

But I make past it from running.

I want to be free.

The freedom I feel when I run.

When the world is moving slowly.

I love the way it feels.

I love being free.

I love being me.

I love to run.

I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.

Hero, idol, good guy.

I only wish it was that simple.

I find a refuge through everything.

Running.

Forever running.

Author's Note: How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? I dunno I'm asking. Please review just no flames. I really hope you enjoyed until the next poem! Until then Dreaming Wolf says, "Goodbye."


End file.
